


i watched our futures collide

by vascool



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Song fic, The Mountain Goats, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vascool/pseuds/vascool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic inspired by the unreleased song "tulsa imperative" by john darnielle of the mountain goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i watched our futures collide

The field smelled like sweat, grime, and alfalfa - it almost turned Fox off to the experience of just lying there in the field with her. It didn't really, though. He couldn't think of any situation where he didn't want to be with her.  
They lay there as the sweat trickled off their necks and backs, cloud gazing. While the approach of nighttime meant the air was cooling off, it was still hot as hell, and humidity stretched across the town like a heavy blanket. Though the warm burning air felt like a weight on their flesh, Fox felt like he could float up into the sky at any given moment. So he looked at her and took her hand in his. She kept him grounded, like she always did. 

Her blazing red hair shimmered in the direct sunlight, exuding a brighter color than her hair's actual color. She would complain to him about her hair frequently, usually in the morning after they took a shower and before she began getting ready for the day. Dana wasn't the type to get too worked up over her looks, and that made him happy. He wanted her to know how absolutely stunning she was, and if her only complaint was her hair he was glad. He wished he had brought his camera with him; she was truly a beauty.

Freckles dotted the space around her nose; they were something he didn't notice until he began paying closer attention to her. Fox had appreciated Dana and her viewpoints ever since they began their work together, but months later he began allowing himself lingering looks, studying her in every way. He felt embarrassed about it sometimes (especially when she would look up, make eye contact, then look back down with a tiny smile. That killed him.) but the way he felt when he looked at her at her desk, eyes sparkling, round glasses perched atop her nose, and freckles sprinkled in that area, was unshakeable. 

He was so caught up in Dana at this moment, that he felt a surge of shock when he saw something reflecting in her eyes. The two of them tore their vision from one another to sit up and gape at what they saw gliding through the sky above them. Fox was gaping. Scully was not the type to give in so quickly, she was doing her skeptical "we need to consider all the possibilities before we can say this is an alien spacecraft" look.

A crashing, wavering humming noise shredded the golden-blue sky above them, giving the both of them a fright. While the object seemed to be moving along at a slow pace, the large craft ripped through the air so fast that it picked up the wind. He stood and stared for that was all he could do; then he looked at Dana and she was watching the thing in awe, wind whipping her hair all around her sharp face.

He felt like yelling, like shouting out the vast unidentifiable flying object for it to stay put, to not leave, to let him investigate, let him learn, let him know. He wished he had brought a camera with him. He felt Dana’s eyes on him, and he knew she understood what he was feeling. The nighttime spread itself along the sky like a cloak, and the object faded into oblivion; it became only lights flickering out.

As she moved to her feet, a light, feathery feeling swept across the back of hand, and as it left he proceeded to take a hold of her hand. She steadied him, and he knew, he felt, he understood that this was right and good and what was supposed to be. The inevitability of losing the evidence of truth that passed through Fox’s life weighed him down, and then Dana picked him back up. They remained the only witnesses, the believer and the skeptic hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mama's failed wheat field  
> Was a good place to lie down together  
> Three weeks deep into the guts of summer  
> We sweat like hogs and I felt light as a feather
> 
> I saw a disk-like object  
> reflected in your eyes  
> And the noise grew louder  
> As we looked up to the skies
> 
> And the sleek silver body  
> had lights along the side  
> And the sleek silver body  
> had lights all underneath
> 
> I remember the warm air  
> Blowing in our faces  
> Yeah, I remember the heat  
> Running through me
> 
> There was no one worth telling  
> There was nothing we could do  
> Yeah, and I was real quiet as I lifted the keys from the kitchen table  
> I was looking right at you
> 
> And your hand brushed against mine  
> Yeah, and it shook me inside  
> As all along the night sky  
> I watched our futures collide
> 
> And the car's new headlights  
> Cut through the darkness  
> As the oil dripped silently to the pavement underneath
> 
> I remember the warm air  
> Burning our faces  
> Yeah I remember the heat  
> Running through me


End file.
